1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a reproducing apparatus having capabilities of reading out the video signal stored in a recording medium and to a signal processing device for processing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the apparatus in which the reproduced signal from the recording medium has once been written in memory means and the written signal in the aforesaid memory means is read out to perform, for example, a still picture reproduction, a VTR having a field memory or the like is known.
In the case of a conventional apparatus, since the signal recorded in the medium accords with the requirements for the standard television signal, reproduction is carried out in such a manner that the first and second fields alternate with each other, as one frame is followed by another. When in the still picture mode, the video signal for one of the two fields with inclusion of the horizontal synchronizing signal is taken in the field memory in the middle of the course of reproduction, and then the aforesaid field memory is read out to obtain the signal continuously.
Since, in this case, the information memorized in the field memory represents only one of the two fields, if the signal is only read from the field memory continuously, a skew distortion will result. In general, therefore, in order to compensate for the skew distortion, arrangement has been made so that a pseudo-frame picture is reproduced, appearing as a picture for the first field or the second field.
However, for, as the still picture is being reproduced in such a manner, the apparatus is switched again to reproduce the video signal from the medium, if, on assumption that this transition coincides with the reproduction of the picture for the first field, the next video signal reproduced from the field memory is for the second field, no problem will arise. If it is for the first field, the skew distortion will result at the time of transition. This led to a problem that the picture is disturbed.
Also, in the still video system now being developed, a magnetic sheet whose concentric tracks each record video signals for one field is used. In such a system, the different fields, say, first and second fields, are not always recorded in the adjacent two of the concentric tracks. In other words, when the magnetic head runs in the radial direction of the magnetic sheet at a high speed, reproduction in the field is not always followed by that in the second field.
Therefore, in the above-described still video system, when the head is made to run on the magnetic sheet at a high speed, for example, about 10 tracks a second, the pictures to be reproduced by the head are not always reproduced continuously in such a manner that the first field is followed by the second field. Hence, the reproduced picture is disturbed largely each time the head is moved from track to track. Thus, a problem was produced that the deterioration of the image quality was very large.